molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eds Vs. Warners
Eds Vs. Warners, alternatively known as Ed, Edd n Eddy Vs. Animaniacs, is the thirtieth installment of Moleman's Epic Rap Battles. It features Ed, Edd and Eddy, the three title characters of Cartoon Network's aptly-named Ed, Edd n Eddy, rapping against Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner and Dot Warner, the mascot stars of legendary Looney Tunes-inspired variety cartoon program Animaniacs. It was released on May 1, 2015. Cast David Ohlsen as Eddy and Yakko Warner WrightOnTarget as Edd Griffin Oldenkamp as Ed Joseph Sylvers as Wakko Warner Anna Valenzuela as Dot Warner Lyrics (Note: Eddy and Yakko are in Bold, Edd and Wakko are in Italics, Ed and Dot are Underlined) 'Eds:' Coming straight at you live from Peach Creek, it's the scammers with the most… Laying lyrics down on Termite Terrace twerps like butter on my toast. To mess with Cartoon Network's golden boys, you're nutty as old Slappy! Unlike our Big Picture Show, your effort's ending won't be happy! Call me Brother Eddy Grunt, 'cause things are getting extra-ugly: We'll be knocking out your lights; best say goodnight to everybody! Get you quaking like some 1994 Northridge debacle; Hard-set on you as the Kankers on their ship inside a bottle! Double D's no mumbler on the mic; I'm practiced to perfection: Drop you faster than a Lackadaisycathro infection! In contrast to what's beneath my hat, our win will be no shock; My home's a mess compared to how completely I'll clean all your clocks! I needn't channel any viking to slay these three little creeps; I put away more snacks than Wakko's appetite while I'm asleep! Didn't bring my monster suit, but still my disposition will be beastly, As I beat the living gravy out these runts of unclear species! Unlike hippos, if you'd cross us, you belong on the endangered list! You roaches are pathetic as those loser Urban Ranger kids. The water tower couldn't succeed at keeping you impounded, But I'll dig a hole and leave the Warners six-feet-under-grounded! 'Warners:' Good Idea. ''Yo, take a sticky note of this: '''Roll back your neon tongues inside your empty skulls and call it quits!' Bad Idea. 'Step to Spielberg's favored animation legends?' Like the street you call your home, it's only leading to a dead end! You'll tear out what little hair you have before this gig is over, For we'll cause you more vexation than a pebble in your loafers. You're hard-pressed to land a single quarter safely in your wallet; If ol' Ponzi's the con-art Picasso, you're the Jackson Pollocks. Think of Wakko's wacky words as like an anvil to the noggin: When they drop, they'll bring more hurting than a triple-sneaker flogging! I've got swiggy-swag aplenty and a bag full of surprises, But your style is as paper-thin as Chicken Boo's disguises! In this corner: Warner sister with a poem to recite; Wouldn't service Prince, but I'll lay more than fingers on you when we fight! You haven't misaddressed me once, but still I'll send you to your maker: Your big bro's abuse was tame next to my literal jaw-breaker! We teach history and geography at no expense of fun. When you attempt to learn, you butcher space and time and eat the sun! Here's our half-cents for you half-wits if to defeat us is your mission: Even wishing on a star could never bring that to fruition! 'Eds:' And the sound of no one caring echoed through the neighborhood! I bet you'd get along with Johnny, 'cause you're dumb as hunks of wood. Although your naughty humor's subtle, your hypocrisy is blatant: Your nitpicking disses sound like Get-a-Life Foundation's patients! We'll go Canada-cowpoke on you, and this time we won't miss! Leave you more desperate for relief than when Ringo here needs to piss! The Dodgeball mishap hit me hard, but we'll knock you clean off the court! Then unforgivingly insert electric eels inside your shorts! 'Warners:' You lumpen dorks are full of nonsense as your stupid limbo theory is! Let's blow the roof clean off this joint like Katie on her period! Go make like your old friend Jib, and hightail it on some bus 'Cause they may still be making dickies, but not 'toons as dope as us! Our words will haunt you like the ringing of a cursed telephone; How can you scare us, when your own girlfriends send shivers through your bones? Our show's The Godfather of cartoons! Yours is for the birds, you bumblers. What's your theme of whistles next to any one of Rita's numbers? 'Eds:' Man, we'll cut you down to size worse than your slutty Mink's filmography! You couldn't even beat us with reverse-reverse-psychology! You'll need a nurse for real! Can't beat us anywhere, you bastards! Even Rolf's homeland of Yeshmiyek and fish-balls ain't that backwards. It's your final Mis-Edventure if you keep your current course. We're making this the most brutality-filled song since "That's My Horse"! Even against our geriatric selves, you wouldn't last for long. We'll tear you new anuses as redress for Yakko's planets song! 'Warners:' It's time to turn the wheel and teach a lesson; moral number four: Just give up hope, and leave through any one of living's many doors. Your chance is nonexistent as your background cast; don't try to take us! You're less likely to succeed than Brain and Pinky's global shakeups. Cursed Evil Tim has nothing on the terror we strike when summoned! Even Mindy ain't as savvy when it comes to pushing Buttons. Mr. Mime Time's always back for more, but get this understood: Just like our old pal Buddy, we'll put you clowns down and out for good. Poll Who won? Eds Warners Trivia *This is the first battle wherein all the verses involve direct teamwork. Category:Moleman's Epic Rap Battles Category:Season 3 Category:David Ohlsen Category:WrightOnTarget Category:Griffin Oldenkamp Category:Joseph Sylvers Category:Anna Valenzuela